1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors of the "hermaphroditic" type, i.e. composed of two substantially identical box elements one of which is turned "head-to-tail" upside down with respect to the other and fitted together. Each box element comprises a plurality of channels and each channel is adapted to receive a component of an electrical contact. Each contact is linked to a conductor, and the electrical contact components are complementary to each other so that those in one of the box elements are complementary to those in the other box element so that those in one of the box elements are adapted to engage those in the other of the box elements, and vice versa.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
In order to connect two electrical conductors, each electrical conductor is normally attached to an electrical contact. One of the electrical contacts attached to one of the conductors has a shape complimentary to the other contact so that the two contacts are adapted to engage each other when brought together. The two portions of the contacts that engage each other must be protected to protect the linkage of the two electrical conductors. This protection is normally accomplished by attaching each electrical contact to an electrical connector. Each electrical connector is adapted to engage another electrical connector so as to lock the two electrical connectors together and to protect the connection between the two electrical conductors. Electrical connectors usually comprise a plurality of channels, each of which are adapted to house one electrical contact component. Furthermore, each channel of the connector usually comprises means for locking the electrical contact components therein so as to retain the electrical contact components in the connector.
It is often the case, however, that even if great care is taken in manufacturing the electrical connectors and the electrical contact components, the configuration of these contact components are altered slightly so that they are not identical to each other as a result of placing and locking the electrical contact component in the channels of the connectors. As a result, when the two electrical contact components are assembled they may not fit together to provide an electrical link, but may abut each other in such as way as to be forced against each other during assembly, which can damage the electrical connector or the electrical contact components themselves, thereby resulting in a bad electrical connection. This disadvantage is even more noticeable when the connectors are very small and comprise a large number of channels housing a large number of electrical contact components.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector that does not damage itself or damage or alter the configuration of the electrical contact components housed therein during the assembly of two connectors.